Paul
Paul is a police airplane, who specializes in directing traffic and guarding World Airport at night. Physical Appearance Paul is a police airplane officer, who guards the airport at night. He has blue eyes, but these can rarely seen because of his large black iris. He has light blue-like eyebrows on the top of his eyes. His colours are those typical of a police vehicle, blue and white. He has two lights on his fore and a siren on his head. On each of his forearms is a yellow sheriff star, which is his symbol. Personality and Paraphernalia Paul, being a police airplane, is always on guard to see if there is something to take care of in the airport, for example in "Toy Trackers" he notices objects laying in the street and immediately proceed to work undercover to find the culprit, which turns out to be Roy - he unintentionally dropped baggage he was carrying by taking turns too hastily, or in "Great Gondolas" where he tells Jett and Jerome to step aside in order not to stop airport traffic. In "Fiesta Fiesta" he and Jett meet Ray, Roy's twin brother. One of his duties is also directing airport traffic, as seen in the episode "Fast Track". Despite being constantly on duty, he likes to play with his friends, as seen in "Race Against Time" where he plays the game of "Green Light, Red Light" with Jett, Dizzy and Bello, and dance, as seen in the afore-mentioned episode "Great Gondolas", where he dances the robot dance with Jett and Jerome, and later directs gondola traffic in Venice to the rhythm of the robot dance music. He is also kind and never authoritative when he reprimands those who have done something wrong. In the episode "Toy Trackers" he offers to help Roy pick up all the stuff he accidentally dropped. In the episode "Great Gondolas", Paul is also shown to have a whistle and a loudspeaker, both used to warn people. In the episode "The Good Knight" it is shown that he has a retractable ladder that pops up off his back, used to rescue people or animals that cannot get down from high places. Episodes Shadow Play In this episode, Paul appears in the opening sequence, patrolling the airport at night and asking Jett if something was wrong. Jett was actually scared by his own shadow. Great Gondolas In this episode, Paul appears at the beginning, reprimanding Jett and Jerome because they were blocking airport traffic by dancing in the airside street and telling Roy to slow down, then dancing the robot dance with Jett and Jerome. Later, Jimbo sends him to Venice in Italy to help Luca deliver his invitations for his masquerade ball by directing gondola traffic in one of Venice's canals. Race Against Time Here Paul makes a non-speaking appearance at the start of the episode, where he plays the game of Red Light, Green Light with Dizzy and Jett with Bello as the Stop Light. Fiesta Fiesta In this episode Paul stars as a protagonist. At the start of the episode he yells at a baggage tug to slow down, in order to not drop luggage, believing that it is Roy. Much to his surprise, while doing so he is approached by Roy, who tells him and Jett that the luggage tug they are talking to is actually his twin brother Ray, who has come at the airport to help him with the baggage deliveries, as it is a very busy day. Later, he goes to Mexico in order to find two missing piñatas and return them to the two twin brothers, Tomás and Manuel, that have lost them. Paul finds both the piñatas, one in the shape of a pony and one in the shape of an astronaut, in a Cactus patch and, in order to have a better grab on them, puts the astronaut piñata on the pony piñata, as if he is riding it. Thanks to this, the two twins unite their two separate birthday fiestas and celebrate their birthday together. Family Time In this episode Paul makes a brief non-speaking appearance, as he, together with Donnie, Jett, Dizzy, Jerome, Bello, Mira and Roy, attends the Award Ceremony for the busiest Super Wing hosted by Grand Albert and Sammy. Fast Track In this episode Paul stars as a protagonist. At the start of the episode, he orders vehicles to step aside so Roy can speed towards the airport and make his deliveries in time. Later he flies to Monaco to help Alex, a boy who is competing in a custom made car race, to safely travel in live traffic and re-enter the race circuit from which he previously accidentally exited. Blast Off Paul makes a small appearance at the start of this episode. Donnie is listening to a special device to see if he can hear sounds from outer space. When he believes he has actually heard one, Jett finds out that the sound actually comes from Paul, whose siren is broken and makes a continuous strange noise. Paul asks Donnie if he can repair it and Donnie agrees. Toy Trackers In this episode Paul stars as a protagonist. At the start of the episode, he works undercover to find out who is leaving stuff in the middle of an airport road. After finding out that it is not Jett, he discovers that it is actually Roy, who accidentally dropped some of his baggage by taking turns too fast. Paul cautions Roy to take turns slower and offers help him pick up the stuff he unintentionally dropped. Later, he flies to South Africa to help Dirk to find out who is stealing his little sister Lina and his friend Mbali's toys. By working undercover together with Jett and the children, and placing one of Lina's toys as a bait, he finds out that the thief is Dirk's dog, who later returns all the toys he has stolen. The Good Knight In this episode Paul stars as a protagonist. At the start of the episode, he helps a kitten to climb down a tree by using his rescue tool, namely a retractable ladder that comes out of his back. Later in the episode he travels to Spain to help Carlos, a boy who likes very much to pretend to be a knight, climb to a balcony where a female friend of his, who his pretending to be a princess, is, by using again his rescue ladder, only this time in a different way. Gallery paulpromo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:Super Wings